


Wet

by Arixese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixese/pseuds/Arixese
Summary: You plan on taking a shower upstairs before your boyfriend comes on then you hear a small rapping at the bathroom door."Babe? Knock knock."Well, so much for getting clean. Seems someone wants to join you





	

You glanced up at the bathroom mirror as you laid fresh clothes on the counter. You felt gross after the long workday you had, sweat clinging to your clothes and skin, your hair an absolute mess, your muscles strained and fatigued from all of your running around… You needed a shower. And what better time than before Sans came home from his odd jobs? It’d be nice to welcome him home when you're all refreshed and happy. He’d definitely appreciate that, you figured. Your fingers began fumbling at your pants buttons when you heard a vague clattering outside the door.

“Baaaabe,” a familiar voice called out with a dull slam of the front door. “Hey, Babe, you home?!”

You gave the mirror a resigned smirk before you cracked open the bathroom door. So much for that plan. “Just getting in the shower, Sans,” you hollered back. “I’ll be right out when I’m done!”

Silence.

That was odd. You at least expected him to holler back if only to ask you to repeat yourself. You straightened your back with a perplexed frown after tugging your pants off. “Sans?” You listened hard to an approaching shuffle of feet, followed by two short raps on the door.

“Knock knock.”

A snort of air escaped you while you returned to pulling off your shirt. You thought something was wrong for a second there. “Who's there,” you asked, your voice full of mirth. Unlike Papyrus, you never tired of a good knock-knock joke. No matter how bad they actually happened to be. Of course, that probably had more to do with the person telling it than the joke itself, you acknowledged.

“Water.”

You quirked a brow, tugging off your underclothes while you pondered the punchline. Didn't remember hearing this one before. “Water who?”

“ _Water_  if I, uh, wanna join ya?”

The door opened with a creak as you poked your head into the hallway. Sans’s face glowed bright teal as he stared down at the carpet, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his hoodie. Sans cautiously watched your hand extend through the doorway towards him in offering and allowed himself to be led inside. Your arms wrapped around his ribs from behind as you watched your reflections in the mirror. He looked tired. You thought so when you saw him in the hall before, but all the fluorescent lighting brought out a dull sheen to his face and illuminated the worn texture of his eye sockets. You frowned into the crook of his neck as you studied his expression, the slow, sluggish way he stroked his hands along your bare arms, the way his dim eyes seemed to wash out in the mirror.

“Rough day?”

Sans's smile twitched in the mirror as you mumbled the question in his shoulder. It was easy to miss, but you were paying attention. Despite his constant efforts to keep you and his brother from worrying about him, you both were far more observant than he liked to believe. Yet, Sans still tried to shrug it off. Literally, actually. He shrugged off your hands with care and turned around to face you, his hands clasped together behind the small of your back. His eyes were locked on you, his contagious grin spreading to your face. “You saying I need a reason to spend time with my lovely human? I'm hurt.”

His pout was exaggerated to the point of being theatrical, but you looked at him skeptically, not falling for his attempt to distract you with humor. After a long moment, he shook his head in resignation and focused his attention on your body, his hands roaming your naked curves with care. “... Alright, fine, you got me. Let's just say I really missed ya today.”

Your eyes softened as you cupped his face in your hands, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before staring into his sockets. His gaze didn't waver, and you hoped he could see the tenderness reflected in your eyes. In case it wasn't enough, though… “I’m glad you're home, love.”

“Me, too.” Sans cupped the back of your head as you both came together for a soft peck. He let out a slight chuckle when he felt the small patch of goosebumps on the back of your neck. “Heh, hows about we get you in that shower before you freeze?”

You grinned sheepishly. Honestly, you did feel a little chilled, standing around with no clothes on, but you didn't want to ruin whatever mood you guys had going on right now by saying something. You chuckled under your breath, knowing just how silly that kind of thinking was. Especially considering who exactly you’re dating. With a playful laugh, you turned your back and started walking to the shower stall. “Okay, I’ll go get the water warmed up and- Ow!” You yelped loudly before shooting Sans a glare over your shoulder. Your hands lightly rubbed at a red, angry mark slowly appearing on your buttcheek. Delicate white edges traced the outline of slender metacarpals and broad finger joints. The skeleton raised his offending hands in mock innocence.

“What,” he asked with a shit-eating grin. “Not my fault you have such an amazing body!” You didn't say anything, though your mind raced with indignant replies as your face glowed cherry red. The muscles in your mouth were twitching as you struggled to keep a straight face, but that just made Sans laugh harder as you turned your back to turn the shower head on. Ignoring him, you stepped into the steady downpour and waited for the water to heat up on your skin. Sans’ good-humored voice garbled in your ears as you dipped your head in the water. The strain in your muscles slowly faded away, and a thankful sigh hissed through your teeth.

“Starting the fun without me?” You didn't even jump when Sans’s hands pulled at your hips, his sternum pressing into your spine as he planted a kiss on your shoulder.

“Just warming myself up for you,” you teased, reaching your arm back to stroke the base of his skull.

“... Is that so?”

You suddenly realized how dirty that probably sounded as Sans’s fingers dug slightly into your skin, and the hot stutter of his breath tickled your ear. His hands roamed down the front of your thighs as the water continued to pour down your bodies, flushing your skin and causing your chest to tighten.

“Are you getting yourself wet for me, too?” Your breath hitched as you felt his fingers trace the crease of your inner thigh, pulling your legs slightly apart while his other hand reached across your chest, molding and fondling the soft tissue of your breasts in his fingers.

“Muh.. Maybe,” you moaned as you braced yourself on the shower wall and slid your legs a little wider. You could feel something stirring at the base of your tailbone, a tingling sensation that steadily took shape as Sans started to grind against you. His shaft hardened as it stroked itself against your skin, making you acutely aware of how close his fingers were to your clit. And how far they were, too, his fingers still tracing the inside of your thigh without ever approaching your center. “Maybe you should find out,” you panted.

“Nah, I’ve got a better idea.” You didn't notice the small moan that came out of you when you felt Sans’s teeth pull at your earlobe, more distracted by the light pinch he gave your nipple, rolling it in his fingers. “I want you to touch yourself for me. Tell me exactly how wet you are.” You whimpered as you felt your blood rush between your legs, your clit throbbing and needy. Bracing yourself against him, your hand shakily unclenched on the shower wall and lowered itself between your legs. You sucked in a breath as you stroked your forefingers up your slit, the crease between your fingers rubbing against the sides of your nub.

“Well? Are you wet?” You nodded your head to the teasing rumble in your ears, biting your lip as his other hand left your thigh to grope at your other breast. His arms were strong and firm, holding you still against his ribs as he continued to play with your nipples.

“Yeah… P-pretty wet.” Your breathing grew heavy as you continued to rub at your clit, moving your fingers up and down and in a counterclockwise circle. Combined with the hands massaging your breasts and the hard cock rutting against your backside, you could feel yourself getting steadily slicker, your fingers practically gliding around.

“Hows about we keep going,” Sans whispered, though it sounded less like a question as much as it was a very strong suggestion. With a quiet sigh, you closed your eyes and lowered your fingers slowly, spreading out your inner lips with your ring and index fingers while the middle traced the soft tissue around your entrance. You hummed with pleasure as you slipped it in, teasing yourself with only a fingertip at first, but building up to the second knuckle as the outside fingers continued to spread yourself wide. You huffed and moaned in Sans’s arms while you gradually increased the tempo, your sounds growing ever louder as he lightly pulled at your breasts in response and you felt his dick twitch as he steadily humped your back. You mewled as you dipped the other finger inside, feverishly pumping your fingers to satisfy your building need.

“Sans…” You angled your hips backward ever so slightly as you slurred his name, your free hand reaching back to grab at the crest of his pelvis. You gulped down the lump in your throat as you struggled to get the words out. “Sa-Sans… I-!”

“Yeah, I’ve got you.” Sans grinned in your shoulder as his hands roamed back down your body to hook between your thighs while he dipped his hips. He let his cock slip between your thighs as your hands withdrew, and you slurred his name while his length stroked itself between your wet lips, the tip running up heavy on your clit. Then it came back down, and…

“Ah!”

You cried out as Sans plunged into you from behind, spreading your thighs and pushing himself far into your core. Your loud moans reverberated off of the walls as you felt Sans fill you up almost entirely, your walls clenching tightly around him as he eased himself in. Your fists clenched around the base of the shower head when Sans started to pick up speed, and you tossed your head back in a throaty moan at the sensation. Sans gripped your hips tightly, plowing into you with low grunts.

“Oh, God… So fucking good,” Sans groaned as he continued to plunge into your hips. His fingers dug into your thighs almost desperately, spreading them apart and pulling your hips back to get every inch of you. “God, you’re so fucking hot, I can’t stand it.” You gasped for air as you listened intently to Sans’s frantic grunts in your ear. “You have no idea… How much I needed this, how bad I fucking _need_  you right now..!” Your climax wound tight like a spring and your heart raced at Sans’s sudden proclamation, your mind shutting down as you were swiftly overcome.

“Love you..! Sans!! Sans, I’m gonna-”

Sans wrapped his arms around your middle and held you close, turning your cries into garbled pleading as his dick slammed into you, carrying you through the brunt of your orgasm. You couldn’t hold back as you felt him pumping into you so vigorously, feeling your walls clench around him, feeling the way he twitched and throbbed in you with every thrust. “I’m almost there, Babe!” You groaned as you released around him, splattering onto your thighs with every unrelenting thrust. Your throat tightened, forcing out your moans as your muscles continued to tighten around him, feeling every warm, pulsing inch of him in your oversensitized walls. You curse under your breath as a second orgasm tore through you, accompanied by a low growl as Sans’s hips suddenly stilled against your back, traces of liquid heat coating your insides

A low whine wheezed out of you when you felt him pull out, a hollow feeling in your pit as cum slithered down your legs, diluted with the water that steadily dripped down your hair and your skin. You absently grasped at the fluffy towel thrown over your shoulders as Sans assisted you out of the basin. With a sleepy smile, you leaned forward and pressed your lips to Sans's teeth, letting your head fall against his sternum. "You okay there, Babe? Wasn't too rough, was I?" You shook your head at Sans' inquiry. To be honest, you could already feel the small bruises forming on your hips and thighs, and the oncoming soreness forming in the pit of your abdomen, but you didn't care much about it. It was something you could worry about in the morning.

"I love you so much, Sans," you drawled as your arms clung to his shoulders. "So, so, _so_ much..!"

"You too, Baby," Sans cooed in your ear. "Don't know what I'd do without ya."

**Author's Note:**

> Please provide your comments below!


End file.
